The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Synjac Perl’.
‘Synjac Perl’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has small to medium sized flowers with white ray florets, dark yellow-green foliage, nice compact and mounded plant habit and a natural flowering season in later September.
‘Synjac Perl’ originates as a natural whole plant mutation of an unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘03-M345D’. ‘Synjac Perl’ was discovered outdoor in a large quantity trial format and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of the parent cultivar in a controlled breeding program in Alva, Fla. in November 2007. The parent cultivar has white and pink flowers and a natural flowering season that is a couple days slower.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Synjac Perl’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in December 2007 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.